


原創BL小說(短篇) 《潔癖》

by godpinion



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, 全齡向, 原耽 - Freeform, 同居, 大學生, 忠犬, 潔癖, 砂糖, 耽美, 超甜文, 黑歷史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: 這是很久以前寫的作品，是一篇超甜文-w-我當時可是超喜歡這篇的~有機會會繼續寫下去-w-btw雖然是有修改過才放上來的，但內容還是(ry ////TAG：BL、全齡向、大學生、超甜文、同居、陽光忠犬攻x文靜潔癖受
Kudos: 3





	原創BL小說(短篇) 《潔癖》

[潔癖（片段一）](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-178.html)

[潔癖（片段二）](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-179.html)

[潔癖（片段三）](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-180.html)

**Author's Note:**

> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，
> 
> 但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-208.html)給我一個Like吧❤
> 
> 只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ


End file.
